1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus used for vibrating a driver's seat of automobiles or the like in order to keep a driver alert and to prevent a driver from dozing during driving.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
A variety of apparatus have been proposed to keep a driver alert and to prevent a driver of automobiles or the like, from dozing during driving. Such apparatuses usually comprise a sensor for sensing that a driver has started to doze and means for alerting or waking up a driver by receiving a signal from a sensor. For example, there is a sensor which senses that a driver has started to doze by sensing the number of times the driver nods per unit time or the time for leaning one's head forward, and the like, because a driver nods when the driver starts to doze, and sends a signal to means for alerting the driver. Also, there are means for alerting a driver which operates by receiving the signal, and alerting the driver by producing a loud sound in the driver's ear or ears. Therefore, according to this apparatus, if a driver starts to doze, the sensor senses that the driver's head is leaning forward, and actuates the means for alerting or waking up the driver.
However, because the above-mentioned apparatus operates only after a driver has started to doze off, the driver may lose concentration, due to drowsiness, when the driver has started to doze, to such a degree that the means for alerting and waking up the driver may not be effective.
Accordingly, the objective of this invention is to provide apparatus for preventing a driver from dozing off by vibrating the seat.